3D stereoscopic photography and 3D printing have become a new technological trend, and more and more resources are put into the research and development for relevant software and hardware in the market. Images of an object from different angles must be recorded first before 3D printing can be carried out. The set of images can be processed by a 3D printer to print a corresponding 3D model. Since several video cameras are needed to photograph the object from different angles simultaneously, a studio apparatus that can dispose video cameras from various angles and that allows positions of the video cameras to be easily adjusted is needed in the market.